


Three’s a crowd

by taegirights



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Soobin-Centric, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, Strangers to Lovers, choi line, they’re a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: Psychology major Soobin is totally not crushing on his best friend, Yeonjun.He is also totally not crushing on freshman Beomgyu.Alternatively, the poly fic Soobin deserves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 409





	Three’s a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for [Paltita, the amazing artist](https://twitter.com/PetiteNe)  
> go check them out!

Soobin shoved his papers in his bag, he could deal with the mess later, and ran out of the door. Looking at his watch, he struggled as he sprinted through the empty halls of the art department building. The sun was setting and there was no noise that wasn’t his feet hitting the floor. 

Stopping in front of the dance club, he put a hand on the doorknob and breathed hard. 

He composed himself, gulped, and opened the door to loud music coming from inside. 

The dance major stopped his movements when he noticed Soobin entering the room. 

“Keep going, hyung!” He said with a thumbs up over the music. His friend gave him a small smile before continuing. 

Soobin loved to watch Yeonjun dance, he did it with so much power, so much passion in his eyes. His body moving so precisely, even when he was freestyling. 

“You know I get shy when you stare like that.” Yeonjun laughed after turning off the music, gasping for air as he put a hand on his hip. 

“You can dance in front of an audience but not in front of you best friend?” 

Soobin walked to the other side of the room, where the dance major grabbed his bottle to gulp down some water. He picked up the black bag from the floor. 

“I can carry my own stuff.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“And I can carry them, too.” He stuck his tongue out. “Let’s go.”  
Soobin nodded his head towards the exit, Yeonjun rolled his eyes before walking behind him. 

“You look good today.” Yeonjun unlocked his phone.

Soobin watched as he opened the Instagram app. “Thanks.” 

There was a time Soobin got flustered with Yeonjun’s compliments, a time before he heard the older complimenting almost all his other friends. 

He sighed as Yeonjun scrolled through the endless list of people that had viewed his Instagram story that day. He stopped, maybe after finding the username of who he was hoping would see his mirror selfie. 

Soobin wouldn’t call the silver haired a “fuckboy” per se, he was a flirt. 

Yeonjun was the kind of guy you’d be finding yourself staring at all night in a party, at least that’s how Soobin found himself regularly. 

He knew his way around people, he knew what clothes looked good on him, he obviously knew how to move his body. 

Soobin was a shy psychology major, his go-to outfits were mostly jeans with dirty snickers and a hoodie, he couldn’t coordinate his limbs to be confident enough and dance next to Yeonjun. 

He’d seen his friend dance and make out with multiple people too. Every time it happened, a new mix of emotions arose in Soobin’s gut. 

They also made out, once, when Soobin drank enough alcohol to push him out of his comfort zone. And maybe Yeonjun was drunk too, maybe that’s why he gave him a chance that night. 

They never talked about it. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow, honorary ambassador?” Yeonjun smirked at him. 

When they first met, Yeonjun was an honorary ambassador for the university. He was one of the people that helped Soobin and other freshmen around campus. 

Even if Soobin’s classes took place at the other end of their campus, he would try to stick around the art department, just so he could see the dance major again. 

They usually said their goodbyes in front of Yeonjun’s place. He lived in a shared student’s house, while Soobin was still living with his parents. 

“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow?” Soobin raised his brows. 

“Pick me up.” Yeonjun laughed. “You mean walking by my side?” 

“I can come with my bike, if you want to.” He smiled as the other laughed again. 

“No need.” Yeonjun waved off a hand. “See ya, then.” 

He waited by the door a little more, maybe waiting for Soobin to walk off. He nodded his head before heading home again. 

Soobin was tired, but he was also nervous about giving the freshmen a tour tomorrow. You’d think a psychology major wouldn’t be afraid of talking to people, yet Soobin was still working on that. 

A long night waited for him. 

A distant noise made Soobin open his eyes. He stretched, ignoring the alarm going louder and louder the clearer his mind got. 

He turned to press the snooze button when he saw the numbers on the screen. 

“Crap!” 

Did he fall asleep so deeply that he didn’t even notice the alarm going off for minutes now? 

He washed himself quickly, the shirt he’d chosen to wear today was all wrinkly but he didn’t have the time to iron it. He ran out of his room, skipped breakfast and tripped over his shoes at the door. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Yeonjun was leaning on the wall, looking straight out of a magazine cover as he always did. His white shirt unbuttoned enough to reveal his chest. 

“Where is your tie?” Soobin frowned. “And your blazer?” 

He felt like an ice cream seller with his white blazer and stripped tie. 

“I’ll put it on if they tell me to.” Yeonjun shrugged. “We should get going.” 

Yeonjun didn’t know how to tie a tie, surprisingly, so he had to ask Soobin to do it for him. 

“They’re so annoying.” Yeonjun clicked his tongue, hands going into his pockets. “They didn’t have to nag me like that.”

“You already knew you had to wear the tie.” Soobin laughed at him, putting the tie around Yeonjun’s neck and measuring the length of both ends. 

If you asked Soobin about kissing your crush, his recommendation would be no. Stay curious. 

Because once you know how they kiss -specially if they’re a good kisser- you’ll remember it every time you’re close to them. 

“Struggling there?” Yeonjun laughed as Soobin undid his failed knot and started again, the silver haired looked to the side, his hand coming up to stop Soobin’s. “Wow.”

And _wow_ indeed. With the sound of metal clinking, a freshman in all black made his way towards the pair. His ripped pants were filled with chains that reached his chunky boots, he had an oversized t-shirt with the face of some artist that Soobin didn’t recognize. 

Big chains on his neck, piercings dangling from his ears, black messy yet styled hair, all of it surrounding an innocent and angelic face that smiled at them. 

“Please be in the music department.” Yeonjun pleaded softly before he could reach them. 

“Ah,” The freshman bowed his head slightly, “Hello.” 

Soobin dropped the tie and bowed back, Yeonjun nodded a little, still watching him with big eyes. 

“I think I came a little early.” 

“No,” Soobin shook his head, “We were about to start.” 

The freshman giggled nervously, looking down at his hands to play with his ring.

“What’s your major?” Yeonjun asked quickly. 

Soobin already knew the guy wouldn’t be on his department. No Law or Anthropology major would look like that. 

“Design,” He blinked, “Fashion design.” 

“Makes sense.” Soobin whispered. 

“Okay!” Yeonjun clasped his hands loudly, startling the other two guys. “Arts, close enough.” Yeonjun pointed at him. “Come with me.” 

“We are supposed to wait for everyone.” Soobin frowned. 

“I’ll just take him with the other creatives.” He took some steps back. “Come on... uh-“

“Beomgyu.” He smiled big. “Choi Beomgyu.” 

“Come on, Choi Beomgyu.” 

_Choi Beomgyu_ gave one last shy smile at Soobin before he followed Yeonjun to meet his other seniors. 

Soobin pressed his tongue against his cheek. Forewarned is forearmed, that’s what he always thought. 

He always told himself that he wouldn’t get jealous or protective of Yeonjun, that he knew they would always stay as friends. 

But sometimes, he let himself feel. 

Second year psychology major, he should know _something_ about controlling his emotions by now. 

Right?

He sighed as the group sang cheerful songs around him. Other seniors had invited the freshmen for drinks, that meant drinking games and a blushed Yeonjun clinging to his side. 

“Ugh, this is so boring.” Soobin drank from his beer as his seniors flirted with the freshman girls. 

To his other side, the guy with chains on his pants lost his game of Rock, Paper, Scissors again. He was pretty bad at this. 

“Beomgyu-ssi,” The girl in front of him rested her chin on her palm, “How did your last relationship end?” 

The boy was clearly a lightweight, his eyes were droopy and his cheeks tinted pink as he reached for the bottle of soju for the nth time that night. 

“Come on!” The girl laughed. “You avoided all questions!” 

“I would rather not say.” He smiled politely, pouring alcohol on his glass. 

“Don’t be a pussy, dude.” One of the seniors butted in. “Did she cheat?”

 _”He_ didn’t cheat.” Staring at him, Beomgyu brought the glass to his lips. 

“Agh.” Soobin snatched the glass out of his hand and downed the drink, soju burning his throat as he put it back on the table. “You had enough.” 

Beomgyu looked at him with wide eyes as the rest of the table sang another round of the game. 

Soobin ignored him and faced Yeonjun, who was spacing out with a pout on his lips. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m tired.” 

“I’ll take you home.” 

Yeonjun blinked before staring at him, debating wether or not he wanted to leave, not that Soobin would give him the choice. 

The taller stood up and grabbed his jacket hanging on the back of the chair. 

“Goodnight, everyone.” 

They whined as Soobin left some money to pay for the drinks they had, he helped Yeonjun stand up and walk to the exit. 

“Put on your jacket.” Soobin stopped him once they were on the street. “It’s cold.” 

Yeonjun groaned. “No,” He pushed Soobin’s hands away, “I’m warm.” 

“Because you’re drunk.” He laughed, putting the jacket around Yeonjun’s shoulders. 

“Am not?” 

Soobin was going to answer him when someone else stepped out of the place behind them, the sound of chains hitting when he halted. 

“I-“ Beomgyu blinked, “I’m going home too.”

The silver haired raised his brows at him, Soobin nodded, not giving him much attention. 

They walked in silence for a while, Beomgyu behind the pair. Soobin was glad that the two could walk on their own. 

“Where do you live, kid?” Yeonjun shouted out. 

Beomgyu laughed. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Yeonjun grabbed onto Soobin’s arm. “Take him to the bus station, at least.” 

“I don’t need to take a bus.” 

“Hey,” He turned around to point at Beomgyu, “Your sunbaes are doing you a favor.”

The younger laughed but didn’t reply. 

“Hyung-“ Soobin frowned. 

“He’s small and drunk.” Yeonjun tugged on his arm, trying to whisper. 

“Okay, okay.” Soobin scrunched his nose. 

Yeonjun’s house was very close to campus, they got there in no time. The dance major puffed his chest out as he saluted the other two goodbye, he then went up the stairs messily. 

“Where do you live?” Soobin faced Beomgyu. 

“There is no need.” He hugged his arms to chis chest. 

Without saying anything, Soobin took his jacket off and ignored Beomgyu’s protests as he gave it to him. 

“Just put it on.” He breathed out. 

“Thanks.” Beomgyu bit his lip. 

“Lead the way.” 

He nodded and started walking, Soobin put his hands in his pockets and sighed as they walked. 

“And thanks for earlier too.” 

Soobin furrowed his brows before he remembered. “Oh,” He smiled, “You had too many shots already, I think they were onto you.” 

“You’re, like, the silent caring type.” Beomgyu giggled. “Yeonjun sunbaenim is lucky.”

“Yeonjun?”

“Aren’t you guys together?” 

_Oh, I wish_

“No.” 

Beomgyu scratched his head, holding onto Soobin’s jacket that hung on his shoulders. “I guess my gaydar is wrong.” 

“Ah, your gaydar is right.” He kicked the concrete as he walked. “We’re just not together.” 

“Okay.” Beomgyu clicked his tongue. “Sorry for asking.” 

“You seem talkative.” Soobin looked at him up and down. “Why didn’t you answer any of the questions tonight?” 

Looking down, Beomgyu sighed. “Because... Then, I have to explain. Then, they still don’t understand. Then, they give me their own opinions.” 

“I don’t understand, yet I do.”

“A great psychologist.” 

Soobin looked at him. “How did you know my major?”

“Yeonjun sunbaenim told me.” 

The taller laughed. Of course he did. 

“Ignoring the fact that I’m a _great_ listener,” Soobin cocked his head, “I was saying that I can relate. Explaining myself, and all that.” 

“It’s just-“ Beomgyu raised his shoulders, “Do you know about polyamory?” 

“Poly-“

“Nevermind.” He scoffed. “I don’t know why I’m talking about it.”

“Wait, tell me.” 

Beomgyu shook his head, lifted his arm and pointed to the building across the street. “That’s where I live.” 

“But-“

“Thanks for walking me here.” 

Beomgyu bowed before walking off fast, leaving Soobin confused at the other side of the road. 

“This kid...” He clicked his tongue and turned around. 

Five Naver searches and three Youtube videos later, Soobin’s eyes weighted with sleep. 

Polyamory wasn’t a completely new term for him, yet he saw it in a new light now. It wasn’t just a rich man with dozens of wives or hippies doing orgies now. 

His professors always pushed the idea of doubting everything you know about the world as it is, question yourself and society. 

And that’s why Soobin was fighting sleep to press on another Polyamory TED Talk video. 

Was this was Beomgyu was trying to say? A lot of people wouldn’t understand this, they would give their unwanted opinion on these relationships, just like he said. 

Before sleep completely drowned him, he searched for Beomgyu’s social media, getting frustrated when he didn’t find it. Soobin sighed and dropped his phone on the mattress, he turned over and finally closed his eyes. 

Jealousy. 

Possessiveness. 

Insecurities. 

How did Beomgyu deal with them? 

Soobin just couldn’t stop thinking about it. The dynamics of an open relationship not leaving his mind as he ate breakfast. 

Wait. 

Is an open relationship the same thing as a polyamorous one?

He left his toast on the plate and typed on his phone for another research. 

“Poly means falling in love, open relationships don’t.” He repeated to himself as he left the phone down. 

He didn’t know why he was so into all this stuff, but something just made him want to learn more. 

Maybe because he studies people’s minds and wants to do this for a living. 

Yeah, that must be. 

“Why did you let me drink so much last night?” 

“You wouldn’t let me stop you.” 

Yeonjun played around with his food, not like the cafeteria’s food was the best to start with. 

“Did you sleep well?” Yeonjun stared at him. 

“Why?” 

“Your dark circles reach your mouth.” He pointed at Soobin’s face and laughed. 

“I just watched some movies last night.”

“Porn?”

Soobin gasped and frowned at him. “No.” 

“Relax, I’m kidding.” He laughed. “So what movie was it?” 

“Harry Potter?”

“Which one?” 

“Why are you asking all this?” Soobin dropped his chopsticks on the plate. 

Yeonjun laughed again as he sat back. “I like to tease you.”

“I’ve realized.” 

He watched as Yeonjun’s eyes focused to his side, he turned slowly to find Beomgyu standing nervously with his tray. 

“Can I..?” 

“Sit.” Soobin grabbed his bag that was on the chair beside him and put it on the floor. 

“Ah,” Beomgyu unzipped his own bag and took out a folded jacket, “Here. Sorry about last night.”

“Last night?” Yeonjun teased. “You did something?”

“Yes,” Soobin deadpanned, “I walked him home, after you obligued me to walk him home.”

Yeonjun groaned. “Changed my mind, teasing you is no fun.” He turned to the freshman. “How’s your first day? Should I worry about the lack of chains?”

Beomgyu laughed. “Good. I’m going for a Hongdae look today.” 

“Hongdae?” Soobin frowned. “It looks the same for me.”

“Come on, Soobin. Can’t you see he’s has Techwear today?” 

“Tech-? I thought goths wore that.”

“Like Cyberpunk you mean?” Beomgyu smiled at him. “Kinda, but not.” 

“Do you make your own clothes?” The dance major hunched over the table. 

“Some of them.”

“What are your favorite designers? I like Yohji Yamamoto and Virgil Abloh.”

Beomgyu’s eyes gleamed at that. “Really? What are you? A millionaire hypebeast?”

And _of course_ Yeonjun was a total fashionista, of course he knew about whatever they were talking. 

Soobin ate his lunch in silence as the two talked about streetwear and where to get cheap rip-offs for their favorite brands. 

He never had a problem with blending in, looking the same, but right now, between these two, he felt bland. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

Beomgyu looked up curiously at Soobin, who had found him walking around campus. 

“For my class, you see...” He gulped. “You mentioned the poly thing.”

“Are you seriously having a class on that?”

“Not really.” Soobin thought. “Just- Close.”

“Aha.” Beomgyu squinted his eyes. 

“I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Depends. What is it?”

“How do you deal with jealousy?” 

“Well,” Beomgyu sighed, “Communication is important.” 

Soobin hummed as they walked. 

“Trust, obviously.” He raised his hands. “It really isn’t just for anyone.”

“And do you go into an existing couple or do you just... form one?”

“Are you sure this is about your class, sunbae?” 

Soobin stayed quiet, his ears burning. “I mean...”

“What are you doing later?”

“Huh?” 

“Let’s go get coffee and talk about it.”

“I-“ Soobin blinked, “I’m getting a haircut.”

“Oh.” Beomgyu nodded. “Changing it up?” 

“No,” He touched his hair, “I always do the same.” 

Beomgyu hummed before scrunching his face teasingly. “Boring.” 

Soobin went to the same hairdresser, to get the same haircut, to look the same, as always. 

“Soobinnie.” The man smiled at him, putting the barber cape on Soobin. “The usual?” 

He looked in the mirror. 

“No.” 

_“Where are you?”_

“To your left. No, your left, hyung.” 

Soobin put up his hand and waved as Yeonjun looked around the shopping mall. He spotted the psychology major, mouth opening in a gasp as he pointed at him. 

_“Hey!”_

Moving the phone away from his ear, Soobin watched as Yeonjun strode towards him. 

“Your hair! It’s pink!” 

Soobin had scared himself that morning when he walked into the bathroom and caught sight of the rosy shade on his head. 

“It looks kinda ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Soobin pouted. 

“It looks good.” Yeonjun stared at him for a few moments. “What the fuck? You look so good.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I am!”

“That I look good?” Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“That you’re pink.” Yeonjun raised his brows and nodded, an approval look. “Why did you want to come here?”

“Clothes. I want to buy new ones.”

“Is this a make over?” He put both hands on his cheeks as he gasped. 

“You’re so dramatic.” 

“You must’ve heard nothing of what I told Beomgyu yesterday.” 

“You’re right.” Soobin nodded. “I blocked out your conversation.” 

“That’s why you don’t know that malls are for the wealthy.” Yeonjun poked his chest. 

Soobin frowned at that. 

“I always buy my clothes here?”

“Yes, boring clothes.” Yeonjun linked their arms as he dragged him out of the mall again. “We are going to find _cool_ clothes.”

“Hongdae?”

Yeonjun laughed. 

“So you heard something.”

“Am I going to wear a bunch of chains and excessive pockets?” Soobin whined. “Nobody needs eight pockets on a vest, Beomgyu even wears a fanny pack over them. Who needs so much storage?”

“Is this makeover about Beomgyu?” Yeonjun looked straight ahead. 

Was it? Soobin would like to think it’s about himself. 

There was, obviously, a push for doing this. Did he want Yeonjun’s attention too? 

“It’s not for Beomgyu.”

“But it has to do with him.”

“Maybe he just reminded me of how boring and bland I truly am.” 

“Soobin,” Yeonjun stopped walking and breathed out, “Look at me.” 

He turned around to face the dancer reluctantly. 

“Do you really want to change your image?” Yeonjun raised a brow. “Or are you doing this to prove something?” 

Soobin didn’t know why, but he felt like crying. 

“Have you been reading my psych books?” He frowned. 

“You’re so easy to read.” Yeonjun giggled. “You’re totally fine just the way you are.” He looked up. “But I really like the pink hair.”

Trying to hide his flustered smile, Soobin looked away. 

Yeonjun smirked at him and bumped his side. “Let’s eat something. My treat.”

Yeonjun sighed. “Should I settle down?” 

Soobin started coughing, the bubble tea almost coming out of his nose as he covered his mouth. “What?” 

“Find a boyfriend.” Yeonjun didn’t pay attention to the pink haired’s reaction. “I’m kinda lonely.” 

“Aren’t you just bored?”

“Well, yeah.” 

“Then don’t.”

Yeonjun sprawled himself over the table, making grabby hands at his friend. “But Soobin...” He whined. 

“Go to a party and hook up with someone.” Soobin frowned. 

“Wanna go with me?”

“No.” 

“Soobin!” Yeonjun twisted himself on top of the table. 

“Stop it.” He looked around at the other people. “Stop, it’s embarrassing.” 

“We used to have fun at parties.” The dancer sat back on his chair. 

“No, you had fun.” Soobin watched as Yeonjun sulked, playing with the straw on his drink. “I just watched you dance.”

“Then dance with me.”

“I don’t dance.” 

“We danced last time.”

Soobin’s heart skipped a beat. 

Yes, they danced. They also kissed that night. He just thought Yeonjun didn’t remember about it. 

He stopped going to parties since then. 

“Ah!” Yeonjun hit his own forehead. “I just missed an opportunity to make a High School Musical joke, right there.” 

“Yeah,” Soobin breathed out, “You did.”

After a while, Yeonjun stood up, said he wanted to go home and waited for Soobin to follow him. 

“This time I’ll walk _you_ home.” He smiled at Soobin. 

“Good.” 

“So...” Yeonjun put his hands in his pockets, “What do you think of Beomgyu?”

“Again?” Soobin laughed. “He’s an okay dude.”

 _”An okay dude.”_ Yeonjun mocked him. “I’m serious.”

“What do you want me to say?” He shrugged. 

“Do you like him?”

Soobin scoffed. “Do _you?”_

“What if I do?” 

With raised brows, Soobin turned to Yeonjun, who cocked his head at him. 

“What if I do too?” 

Yeonjun laughed and stared ahead of them. “Ask him out, then.”

“What?”

“Well,” He paused, “I won’t ask him out if you like him.”

“I won’t ask him out either, what are you-?”

“If you don’t, I will.” 

Soobin stopped walking to glare at him. “Why ask me? Just do it.”

“Just to make sure.” Yeonjun shrugged, not looking at him. 

Soobin gulped and started walking again, he could see his house by now. 

“Soobin.” Yeonjun called from behind. 

He turned again, a little grumpy already. “What?”

“Why did you stop coming to parties with me?”

_Because I can’t control my emotions around you._

“You know I don’t like them, hyung.” 

“What the fuck?” Soobin kicked his bed in frustration. “Shit!” He grabbed his foot in pain. 

“Language!” His brother screamed from the room beside his. 

“Shut up!” The door to his room closed with a bang, he balled his fists and tried to take deep breaths. 

After calming himself down enough to lie in bed, he recalled today’s events. 

“Of course wants to date our new friend, of course he does.” 

He made some plans for this;

Plan number 1:  
Confess to Yeonjun. 

Plan number 2:  
Beg Beomgyu to turn Yeonjun down. 

Of course he wouldn’t go with neither, so, 

Plan number 3:  
Ruin their date by appearing wherever they go and joining them so everything stays as a group activity. 

That was his personal favorite, he’d love to spend time with the two. 

And Soobin, being the rational and calm boy he is, threw all plans out the window. 

“Beomgyu!” 

Soobin walked to the stairs where he was sitting. 

The freshman looked up from his notebook and smiled at him. “Sunbae! Your hair!” 

“Yeah, listen-“

“We match now.” Beomgyu pointed to his pink denim outfit. 

Soobin frowned. “Where is the black? The chains?”

The younger rolled his eyes. “I can change clothes.” He stood up and went down the steps to face Soobin. “I made these.”

“You made it?”

“Yeah. Do they look good?”

“They’re very nice- Beomgyu, focus!” 

He stared at Soobin with wide eyes. “What?”

“Remember a few days ago you said we should go have a coffee?” 

“Uh,” He scratched his head, “Sure?” 

“Good.” Soobin smiled. “When are you free?” 

“Now.” 

“Now?”

Beomgyu smiled. “Now.”

“Let me pay.” Soobin stopped Beomgyu before he could take his wallet out. “I’m the hyung.”

“I mean, if you insist.” He laughed. 

“I’ve always wanted to say that.” Soobin grabbed his card. 

“I’ve always wanted to hear that.” 

Soobin clicked his tongue and finished paying for their drinks so they could wait at the side. 

“So, now that you called yourself ‘hyung’...”

“What?” 

“Do I call you hyung?”

“You already dropped sunbaenim and call me sunbae-“

“You’re not even in my department-“ 

“You have no respect for this culture.” 

“Whatever,” Beomgyu stuck his tongue out. “Hyung.” 

“-So there was I, bug spray on one hand and a shoe in the other, and you know what that little bitch did?” Beomgyu raised his brows. “It started flying again.”

“A butterfly, really?”

“It was black. Black! That wasn’t a butterfly, you can’t fool me.” Beomgyu stopped his theatrical demonstration to take a sip from his coffee. “Ugh, bitter.”

“Why did you ask for coffee if you don’t like it?” 

“I’m an adult now, I should taste the bitter side of life.” 

“Just enjoy being young.”

“Oh.” He raised his hands. “Sorry, grandpa. You’re not even a full year older than me.”

“I’m still older.”

“In fact, I don’t know why I should call you ‘hyung’, we’re the same age-“

“You wanna get hit?” Soobin furrowed his brows. “Is that it?” 

“Oh, yes.” Beomgyu closed his eyes. “Please hit me.”

“You’re so weird.” He sighed. “Next time, I’m getting a decaffeinated one for you.”

“Too bad,” Beomgyu pouted, “Caffeine or not, I’m always like this.” 

Soobin sighed, he peeked at his phone and found no new notifications, unsurprisingly. 

“Are you getting bored?” Beomgyu bit his lip. 

“What? Sorry, no.” Soobin locked his phone and put it down again. 

“Don’t be obvious, but...” He pointed behind Soobin. “My exes are there.”

“Exes?” Soobin turned around and scanned the people sitting at the cafe. 

“I said don’t be obvious.” 

“Who is it?”

“They are sitting right there. Stop.” 

Soobin turned around again to face Beomgyu, who pretended very badly to be mad at him. 

“Who?” 

“Orange hair and the one sitting with- Soobin!” 

He turned around quickly again to watch the couple sharing a dessert. 

“And they stayed together?” Soobin stopped staring before they could notice him. 

“I mean, they were together first.” Beomgyu shrugged. “Isn’t this why you wanted to come here? To know more.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “I wasn’t going to interview or anything.”

“Just a therapy session?”

“I wasn’t going to talk of that, I forgot about it.”

Beomgyu nodded. “You don’t wanna know, then?”

Looking at the ceiling, Soobin thought of it. “Maybe another day?” 

“Okay.” The younger smiled, he then put a hand out. “Hold my hand.”

“What?”

“They’re watching, hold my hand.” 

When Soobin put his hand on top of his, Beomgyu turned them over to intertwine their fingers. 

They made small talk, Beomgyu getting excited and making gestures with his free hand as Soobin rubbed his thumb on the other. He didn’t notice when he started doing it. 

“Do you have a favorite style?”

“As in clothes?” Soobin pushed his empty cup. “Comfortable.” 

Beomgyu laughed. “I see that.”

“I was going to buy new stuff the other day.” He pouted. “Cooler stuff.”

“That’s so not your vibe.”

“What is my _vibe,_ then?”

“Like,” The younger cocked his head, “Boyfriend vibe?”

“Are boyfriends not cool?” 

“But you like cool boys, two cool boyfriends would look like pricks.” 

“You make absolutely no sense right now.” 

“My point still stands, boyfriend vibes. Calming, sweet, nerdy-“

“Nerdy?”

“Definitely.”

“What is your vibe?” Soobin raised his brows. “Gay?”

“Sexuality has no clothes, Soobin.” 

“Shut up.”

Beomgyu laughed again. “My vibes go with the day.”

“What was today’s?”

“Gay.” 

“Hey.”

 _”Why weren’t you answering my texts?”_

“I was out.”

 _”Out?”_ Yeonjun laughed. _”You’re never out.”_

“What did you want, hyung?”

 _”So grumpy.”_ Soobin rolled his eyes even if he couldn’t see it. _”Wanna go to the gym with me?”_

“No.”

Soobin sighed and threw his head back. He hated the gym. 

It smelled bad, men were grunting all the time and Yeonjun always tried to show off. 

“You should stop lifting weights and start some leg exercises.”

“You’re not even doing something.” 

_I am, I’m ignoring your arms on that tank top._

“Whatever.” Soobin looked back at his phone screen. 

“Who are you texting?” 

“I’m not texting.” 

_hyung choose one!!_ (• ε •)

[Image Attached]  
[Image Attached]  
[Image Attached]

“Soobin, I see you typing.” Yeonjun walked towards him. 

“No, you don’t.”

are you making a jacket?? i like the second one 

“You’re sweaty, get off.” Soobin pushed Yeonjun as he tried to grab his phone. 

“Talk to me.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“You were training, how am I supposed to talk to you?” 

The dancer stood there for a few seconds, just staring at Soobin. 

“Okay, I’m done now. We can head back.”

“Finally, it stinks here.” 

“Want ice cream?”

“Didn’t you just finish working out?”

Yeonjun grabbed his gym bag and headed out with Soobin. “I’m asking you.”

“Okay.” Soobin laughed, receiving a smile back at him. 

They stopped at a convenience store, where Soobin chose his melon ice cream. 

“You always buy me food. I think you want to make me fat.”

“I always ask you to work out with me too, you know?”

Yeonjun paid for it and they started walking again, only stopping again because Soobin couldn’t open the package. 

After Yeonjun opened it for him, Soobin grabbed it with a shy smile. 

“I do it as a thank you, for always putting up with me.” 

“Isn’t that what friends do?” Soobin raised his brow. 

Yeonjun sighed. “Yeah, maybe I’m trying to make you gain weight.” 

“What do you need help for?” Soobin frowned as Beomgyu dragged him through the art department by his hand. “I can’t do any designs.”

“I know you can’t.” He looked back and laughed. “You’ll see.” 

Beomgyu was wearing yellow today. And Soobin had no idea what vibe it was supposed to be, but as Beomgyu smiled at him, Soobin thought today was a happy vibe. 

They entered one of the classrooms, mannequins and sewing materials all around them as Beomgyu took him next to a table. 

“I left my notebook at home,” He grabbed the measuring tape, “And I really need to have some measurements right now.”

“Can’t you google those?” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and walked behind Soobin, putting one end of the tape on his shoulder and bringing it to the other. 

“You can’t never fully trust the internet.”

“And your classmates?”

“They’re all small and skinny.” He noted down the numbers as he proceded to measure his arms. “You’re broad.” 

“I’m not.”

“You’re _huge.”_ The younger laughed. “I want to challenge myself with different types.”

“What is your type?” 

“The boyfriend type.”

“Not what I meant.” 

“I know.” Beomgyu went around him again to measure his chest. “Almost over.” He looked up with a smirk. 

Soobin watched him. His long lashes, his high nose, his pink lips, his gentle fingers. 

“Hyung, you can breathe.” 

Soobin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Soobin was feeling very sleepy that day, he considered buying a coffee from the dispensing machine before going to the practice room, but he would have to walk more. 

As he opened the door, the familiar upbeat song playing as Yeonjun practiced his choreo. Soobin walked to the side where he always watched him dance but found someone else. 

With his yellow outfit, Beomgyu smiled up at him. “Came to watch?”

“Yeah.” 

Soobin sat on the floor next to him, Yeonjun didn’t acknowledge his presence but his smile grew as he finished his choreo. 

“Are we going now?” Soobin stretched his arms in front of him and yawned. 

“Just one last time, then I’m done.” Holding up a finger, Yeonjun smiled at him. 

Soobin let his head rest against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the song. 

“Binnie.”

“Sunbae, I think he really fell into deep sleep.”

“Soobin, wake up.”

Soobin opened his eyes to the bright light, Yeonjun smiled at him, squatting in front of him. 

“Hyung, my shoulder is cramping.” 

Lifting his head up from his shoulder, Soobin stared at Beomgyu at his side. “Sorry.”

“You’re on ‘hyung’ terms with him?” Yeonjun pouted. 

“I didn’t approve of that.” Soobin rubbed his eyes.

“Call me hyung too.”

“Will do.” Beomgyu smiled, he stood up from the floor and offered a hand to Soobin. 

Yeonjun ruffled Soobin’s hair before he stood up and offered a hand too. 

Soobin flipped both of them off and stoop up on his own. 

“So mean.” Yeonjun gasped before taking Beomgyu’s hand. 

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out as the two left the room, a lazy Soobin following behind. 

“Hyung,” The younger laughed, extending his free hand again, “Don’t sulk.” 

“I’m not sulking.”

“Come on.” He made grabby hands towards him, Yeonjun laughing at his side. “I have two hands for my two hyungs.”

Soobin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his hand and the three of them starting walking home, Beomgyu swinging both arms in between them. 

“Soobin, you don’t need to wait for me if you’re tired.” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“I don’t want to walk alone.”

“Go with Gyu.”

“Then you would have to walk alone.” Beomgyu turned to the silver haired. 

“Alright,” Yeonjun scrunched his nose, “Let’s walk together.” He sighed. “So clingy.” 

Soobin opened the anonymous forum. 

_i think i like two boys at the same time?? what should i do?_

He bit his lip as he waited for comments, which didn’t take very long to appear. 

@whnuu:  
_go for the second one. if you liked the first one enough, you wouldn’t have fallen for the other_

@huehuek:  
_date both of them lol_

@SLMT95:  
_Go with the one that approaches you first/the most_

Soobin locked his phone with a laugh. As if one of them would ever ask him out. 

_“Hyung, what are you doing?”_

“Gyu?” Soobin tried to look at the time on his phone, the brightness bothering him. “It’s four AM, I’m sleeping.”

_”Oh.”_

“What is it?”

_“It’s not that important-“_

“You already woke me up, it’s important.” 

Soobin moved to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. 

_“It’s dumb.”_

“I’m sure it is.”

_“I can’t sleep, and... I’m kinda scared.”_

“Scared of what?”

 _“I don’t know...”_ He paused for a moment. _“I was watching scary videos.”_

“Okay.” The pink haired laughed. “Let’s talk for a while, see if you can distract yourself.” 

He sat up, worried that he’d fall asleep again if he was lying down. 

_“Talk about what?”_

“Tell me about you.”

_“Okay, therapist.”_

“Again, again.”

Soobin was trying to keep his eyes open as he read his textbook. 

“You stayed up late again, am I wrong?” Yeonjun sighed. 

“Stop nagging me.”

“I’m not nag-“ The dancer clicked his tongue. “This kid.”

He stood up, alarming Soobin. Had he really angered him? “Hyung, I-“

“Wait here.” Yeonjun shook his head and walked off. 

The pink haired looked at his textbook again, grabbed a highlighter and tried to stay focused on the author’s words. 

“Here.” 

A can was placed in front of Soobin’s notes, it was warm coffee. 

“You didn’t have to buy it.” 

“You look like a zombie.” He rested his chin on his palm as he watched Soobin drink the coffee. “Seriously, take better care of yourself.”

“It just happened that I stayed up some nights.”

“And you have all those boring classes to attend to.” Yeonjun pointed at his book. “You need your energy to stay awake.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Bin, I care about you.”

“I know you do.”

Yeonjun shifted in his seat. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” 

“No.”

“Nightmares? Insomnia?”

Soobin laughed. “No, really. It’s just internet.”

“I should go to your house later and sleep over, make sure you don’t use electronics past eleven.”

“Do it, mom loves when you stay for dinner.” 

The older scoffed. “I’ll go one of these days.” 

“Tell me, so I can prepare a futon for you.” 

“We can share the bed.”

Soobin’s mouth went dry at that, he didn’t hate the idea but it would be too much to handle. 

“We are too big for that.”

Yeonjun sighed. “Don’t wait for me today. Go straight home once your classes are done.”

“You don’t want me to watch you dance?”

“No, I get shy.” 

“Hey, hyung.” Beomgyu smiled at him, bumping playfully into his side. 

“Oh, I’m not going to wait for Yeonjun today, if you want to go-“

“No, I know. I’ll walk you home.”

“How did you know?”

“Yeonjun hyung told me. He cares about you.” He looked up from the ground to watch Soobin. “Next time just hang up on me, no need to stay up so late if you have morning classes.”

“How could I just hang up on you?” 

Beomgyu laughed, kicking a rock as they walked in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, just the calmness of the two of them being together. 

“Hey, uhm,” The younger tensed his shoulders, “Wanna do something this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Soobin smiled, “Send something to the groupchat, that way Yeonj-“

“No, I mean,” He sucked his lip in, “Just you and me.”

“Oh.” Soobin’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

“Great.” 

Beomgyu grinned and looked down at the ground, Soobin watched him with a weird feeling in his tummy. 

“Beomgyu.” The psychology major put both of his hands on the table, whispering through his teeth. “This is a nice fancy place.”

Beomgyu furrowed his brows before putting the menu he was reading down. “Then why are you whispering?”

“It’s expensive!” Soobin’s eyes were wide. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay.” He started reading the menu again when Soobin reached out and swatted his arm. “What?”

“What are you saying? It’s a lot of mone-“

“I asked you out, didn’t I? Let me pay.”

“That makes me a bad hyung.”

“Not that you were a great one before this.”

Soobin scoffed at him and scanned the menu. Damn, everything was pricy. 

His eyes shifted to Beomgyu then, white button up, styled hair Beomgyu.  
Is he rich? Does he have a job? 

“Chose something or I’ll do it for you.” Beomgyu said without looking up. 

“What will you get?”

“The steak.” 

The pink haired looked through the options until he found it, expensive. 

“I’ll have pasta.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“You sure sure?” 

Soobin looked at him and sighed. “Yes, sure sure.” 

Beomgyu shrugged and called the waiter, putting their menus aside. “Two steaks and a plate of fettuccine,” He paused and looked at Soobin with a smile. “You like yours rare or medium rare?” 

“I can’t believe you.” Soobin laughed as they walked out the restaurant. “You brat.” 

“What did I even do now?” Beomgyu laughed, he linked arms with Soobin and they started walking. 

The taller smiled. “Spent all that money on me.” 

“And you bought me coffee that time.” 

“Coffee?” Soobin scoffed. 

“You can buy me coffee next time, then.” 

“I’ll buy you twenty coffees.”

Soobin turned right and Beomgyu turned left, tugging each others arms. 

“Your house is that way.” Beomgyu frowned. 

“And yours is that way, I’m walking you home.”

“Uh uh.” He shook his head. “I’m walking you.”

“Oh, I see what you’re doing now.” Soobin laughed. “Paying for my food, walking me home... You’re trying to be the hyung.”

“Is this the gay version of being the ‘man’ in a relationship?” 

Soobin turned right again, easily dragging Beomgyu with him. 

“I wanted to drop the hyung, actually.”

“Not happening.”

“But,” He sighed, “When I say ‘hyung’ you can’t tell when I’m calling you or Yeonjun.”

“Yeonjun _hyung,_ you mean.”

“Right.”

“That’s why you put our names first.”

“We are both nineteen.” Beomgyu whined. 

Soobin stayed quiet, already done with the discussion. They walked in silence until they reached the stoplight in front of Beomgyu’s apartment building. 

“I can cross the street alone.” Beomgyu unlinked his arm from Soobin’s and turned to face him. 

“You sure, kiddo?” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, the red lights shining against his face, giving him a surreal glow. 

“I had fun tonight.” Soobin breathed out. “Thanks for the dinner.”

“I’m glad.” 

It was tense, very tense. Soobin was not sure if he should say goodbye now or if he had to stop leaning in closer to Beomgyu’s face. 

Fortunately, Beomgyu didn’t have to stand on his tip toes to reach his lips, surprising Soobin as he put a hand on his cheek as he kissed him. 

Maybe he reacted a little late before putting his hands on the small of Beomgyu’s back and pulling him closer, but he could feel the other’s smile against his lips. 

Beomgyu pulled away, looking at him and shining with the now green lights. 

“Goodnight, Soobin.” 

He watched him cross the street quickly before he could react to what was happening. 

“Hey!” Soobin screamed. “Soobin _hyung!”_

“I told you to tell me in advance.” 

Soobin opened the door wider so Yeonjun could step into his house. 

“It was kinda last minute.” Yeonjun took his shoes off and faced Soobin again. “I fought with my roommate.” 

“Again?” 

“He keeps stealing my underwear!” 

“Are you sure people want to steal your underwear?” Soobin raised a brow. 

“I bought new Calvin Klein ones.” 

“Okay.” He sighed. “Come help me set up the table.” 

Soobin’s family loved Yeonjun, they loved his jokes, his manners, his everything. It was impossible not to. 

While Yeonjun went to the bathroom, Soobin tried to set up the futon next to his bed. 

“I told you, I don’t need that.” Yeonjun walked past him and threw himself on the bed. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Soobin sighed. 

“Come here.” Yeonjun patted the mattress next to him. “Come.” 

Soobin gave up, he switched the lights off and climbed into bed with him. It’s not that he never shared a bed with Yeonjun, it’s just the fact that he always felt his heart on his throat whenever they did it. 

He looked up at the ceiling, feeling how Yeonjun was watching him from the side. 

“Soobin.” He spoke quietly. “Your phone.” 

He didn’t notice his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Picking it up, Beomgyu’s goodnight texts popped up on his screen. 

Right. 

Soobin sent him a goodnight text back and put his phone down. 

“Soobin.” 

He turned around, breath hitching when he noticed Yeonjun’s proximity. 

“Why did you stop going to parties with me?” 

“Hyung,” He whined. 

“Answer me.” 

The fire behind Yeonjun’s eyes, the strength of his gaze, everything was telling Soobin;

Neither of them forgot what happened that night. 

But now, the last thing Soobin wants to remember is how Yeonjun’s lips feel against his. 

“Hyung,” He breathed hard, “I’m going out with Gyu.”

It felt like time slowed down. 

Soobin gulped. 

After a few moments, Yeonjun smiled. 

“I’m happy for you.”

Soobin was typing in his computer, sitting on a bench outside the art department as he waited for Beomgyu, when he felt something on his shoulders. 

“Surprise!” 

Looking up, he found a smiley Beomgyu. 

“Wha-?” He grabbed the garment wrapped around him, a familiar jacket that looked like the one Beomgyu had sent him an image of. 

“The time I took your measurements,” Beomgyu sat at his side, “I was planning on making this.”

“Why?”

“You said you wanted new clothes.” 

“Beomgyu,” The pink haired sighed, “You’re too good for me.” 

“I know.” He laughed. 

“No, Gyu,” Soobin put his computer away and gave the jacket back to Beomgyu, “You really are too good for me.”

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“I...” Soobin wanted to cry, his throat feeling knotted. “I like someone else.”

“Yeonjun hyung?”

Soobin looked down, afraid the tears would escape from his eyes. “Yes.”

“I like him too.” 

“No, Gyu, listen,” He breathed out, “I _like_ him. Boyfriend-like him. I thought I could do this, but I can’t.”

“Well,” Beomgyu brushed the hair out of Soobin’s face, “Do you boyfriend-like me too?”

“I do, but I can’t do this to you-“

He was cut with Beomgyu’s laugh. “Hyung, you can.” 

“Are you crazy? I won’t do that.”

“Soobin hyung,” He looked at him calmly, as if he wasn’t being dumped by his boyfriend, “I told you, literally the first day we met, I’m poly. I believe that you can love more than one person at the same time, and mean it with each one.” 

“But this isn’t the same-“

“If you tell me...” Beomgyu looked away, trying to find the words, “That you wouldn’t be happy with me, that you don’t like me the way you like Yeonjun- Then I won’t be mad if you break up with me.” 

“Of course I’m happy with you.” Soobin’s voice was weak. “And I like you, but I have feelings for him too.” 

“Soobin,” Beomgyu looked up, hand coming to his hair and ruffling it, visibly getting stressed, “What would you think... Of bringing Yeonjun into this?”

“Into...?”

“Into the relationship?” Beomgyu gulped. “That is, if you want to be in a relationship with me.” 

“I do, I do... But...” 

“Okay, tell you what,” Beomgyu stood up, taking the jacket with him and making Soobin’s heart drop, “Think this one overnight, yeah?”

“And us?” 

“And we are good.” He gave him a small smile. “Think of it. Tomorrow, you tell me what we’re doing.” 

Soobin didn’t care if someone saw him crying as he watched Beomgyu walk away. 

He hated this. 

He seriously didn’t know what to do now. 

Did Soobin have feeling for Beomgyu? Yes. Did he want to be his boyfriend? Yes. Can he forget about Yeonjun? No. 

And dating both?

Sure, it seemed like the perfect solution, his boyfriend being okay with him dating another guy at the same time. 

It also seemed completely ridiculous. 

What if Yeonjun laughed at his face at the idea? Thought he was a freak? Did Yeonjun even like him like that? 

_“Soobin?”_

“Soobin hyung for you.”

 _“You let it pass earlier.”_ Beomgyu laughed. 

“I just thought it wasn’t the time.” Soobin bit his lip as he paced around his room. 

_”If you wanted to break up, please don’t do it over the phone.”_

Soobin could feel his own heart clenching at the tone in his voice. “Baby, no. I’m not breaking up with you.” 

He heard a sigh. _”Fuck, you scared me.”_

“Are you crying?”

Soobin sat on his bed, biting nervously on his short nails. 

_”Maybe.”_

“Sorry.” 

_“Why did you call?”_

“About the... The bringing Yeonjun into the relationship thing.” 

Beomgyu hummed. 

“Do you think it can work?” 

_”We can make it work.”_

“How?”

Beomgyu laughed _”We can all date each other... Or both of us can just date you.”_

“Like... Sharing?” 

_”I wouldn’t call it that... You just want your loved one to be, like, more loved.”_

“And if he doesn’t like the idea? I don’t even know if he likes me.” 

_”He does, I kinda feel bad for stealing you from him now.”_

“What?” 

_”A few days ago, he told me you two kissed. Don’t know if he wanted to make me jealous or what.”_

“And were you jealous?” 

_“Nah, I think that’s hot.”_

Both of them laughed, Soobin’s heart still racing. 

_“I’m kinda jealous of the story you have, though.”_ He paused. _“That’s why, if you decide you’re happier with him, I won’t be mad.”_

“But I want to be with you, have story with you.” Soobin stood up from his bed again. “Am I being selfish?” 

_“No, Binnie.”_

“Binnie hyung.” 

_”Dang it.”_

“So,” Yeonjun laughed as he sat on a chair in front of the couple, “Why did you call me to thirdwheel?”

“Okay, forget it. Bad idea.” Soobin tried to stand up but Beomgyu grabbed him and made him sit again. 

“What is going on?”

Beomgyu smiled, clasping his hands on top of the table. “Hyung... What do you think of polyamory?”

“Oh my...” Soobin hid his face behind his hands. 

“Like,” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, “Kings with lots of wives?” 

“In modern day.”

“Orgies?” He looked at the two and gasped loudly. “You want a threesome?”

“Hyung, he is a kid.” Soobin frowned. 

“Kid? I’m your age,” Beomgyu pointed, “And an adult.”

“I have no idea what is going on.” 

“Okay.” Beomgyu faced the silver haired again. “Multiple partners, but romantic, in a romantic relationship.” 

Yeonjun stayed quiet, staring at the two boys in front of him.  
“Are you kidding me?”

“Terrible idea, just ruined our friendship.” Soobin tried to get up again. “Forget it.”

“Wait.” Yeonjun put his hand up. “Is this for real?” 

Beomgyu looked at Soobin, then at Yeonjun again and squinted his eyes. “If you want it to be.”

“What is the catch here?” The dancer furrowed his brows. 

“Uhm,” Soobin, who was ready to flee at any given point, watched him carefully, “You share your boyfriend.” 

“I just date one of you?” 

“Two boyfriends, take it or leave it.” Beomgyu watched him with wide eyes. 

“Deal.” 

“That’s it?” Soobin pouted. “It shouldn’t be this easy, should it?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “Maybe.” 

“So,” Yeonjun slammed his hands on the table, “I’m dating you two now?”

“Yes.” Soobin was still in disbelief. 

“Cool. When do we have our first date?” 

“I think this is a set up. I think you two are playing with me.” 

“Soobin, relax.”

“Uh, that is Soobin _hyung_ to you.” Yeonjun frowned. 

“I’m about to give it up.” Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“Please, give it up.” Beomgyu laughed at his side. 

“Where are you taking us?” Soobin turned to Yeonjun. 

“The arcade.”

“Nice.” Beomgyu gave him a thumbs up.

“Where was your first date?” 

“Uh,” The pink haired scratched his neck, “A restaurant.” 

Yeonjun stopped walking and frowned at the two. “And we are going to an arcade?” 

“You were the one that chose the place.” Beomgyu shrugged. 

The oldest took out his wallet and looked at the inside. “Well,” He scrunched his nose, “Maybe not a restaurant but... Pizza?”

Soobin sighed and walked up to Yeonjun, putting an arm around his shoulders and hugging him against his side. “It doesn’t matter where we go, hyung.” 

“I mean, the arcade sounded fun too.” Beomgyu pouted. 

Yeonjun cooed him at his side. “We’ll go tomorrow.” 

“You two can go.” Soobin sighed, playing with his last slice of pizza. “I need to study.”

“Oh, oh!” The silver haired waved his hands. “I forgot to tell you, I have an audition coming up.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“You need an outfit?” 

“Gyu, I’m not going to make you work.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“Why? I made Soobin a jacket.”

“Amazing fit.” Soobin smiled at the two across the table. “Almost as if it was custom made.”

Beomgyu clicked his tongue at the joke. “Come to my workroom and I’ll take measurements.”

“Maybe not for the audition, but I won’t say no to matching jackets.”

“So cheesy.” Beomgyu grimaced. “Love it.”

Even if Yeonjun tried to make everything less serious, they had to have the deep talk about it. 

Did all of them really want the same thing?  
Would there be a primary couple?  
Are they sure this isn’t just for fun? 

Yeonjun had confessed to them that he was crushing hard on the two boys for a while now, and that he couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream when the two liked him back. 

At least it made Soobin a little less embarrassed about the whole thing. 

“I would tell you to come in, but...” Yeonjun pursed his lips. “Don’t think my roommates would appreciate that.” 

“Hyung,” Beomgyu put his hands on his pockets, “Really think about what we talked, alright?” 

“What part, exactly?”

“Everything.” 

Yeonjun nodded. “How did you think of this? The three way couple thing?”

Soobin laughed. “Long story short, Gyu told me about polyamory, and I related to the stuff I found.” 

“The idea was you dating Soobin, while Soobin dated me.” 

“But then you said you wanted to date the two of us, which I think made things easier.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “It’s rarer this way, but I’m all for it.” 

“Wait.” Yeonjun lifted his hand. “I still don’t know why I was the chosen one.”

Beomgyu scoffed. “Because Soobin had the biggest crush on you.” 

“I have multiple reasons to punch you now.” 

The dancer smiled. “Good, I was crushing on you too.” 

“Told ya.” Beomgyu smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone for a while, I think you need to talk.”

“Where are you going?” Soobin frowned. 

“To the convenience store, to buy candy.” 

“Binnie.” 

Soobin gulped and finally looked into Yeonjun’s eyes. 

“That night at the party, when we kissed...”

“I thought you forgot about it.”

“How could I?” Yeonjun took his hand. “I thought you hated it.” 

“How could I?” Soobin smiled, chest rising with each nervous breath. 

“Is that why you stopped going to parties with me?”

“Yeah, I was afraid.”

Yeonjun put his free hand on Soobin’s shoulder and stretched his neck to leave a peck on his lips. 

It was so different from their last kiss, the heated and rushed make out session they had against a wall. 

He liked this one better. 

“Now tell that dumbass to come back, I have to give him his goodnight kiss too.” 

“No, uh uh. Why are you dressed like that?”

“We just went to our aerobics class.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

Soobin groaned and let the two enter his house. “Was it Sixteen Candles themed? Why are you wearing leg warmers?”

He pointed at the two eighties inspired outfits they were wearing. 

“Did anyone in that movie wear leg warmers?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Don’t care, go change.” 

“But I like these shorts.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“You look great on them, hyung.”

The dancer winked at him before leaning in to kiss Beomgyu on the lips, Soobin rolled his eyes. 

“You two gotta let everyone know how gay you are? Go change the bootyshorts and leg warmers.” 

“First of all, sexuality doesn’t have clothes.” The younger put his hand on his hip. 

“Second of all, I’m pansexual.” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“If you two homos don’t put on normal clothes right now-“

“Normal? Have you seen what Beomgyu wears?” 

“Well, excuse me for being interesting?” 

Soobin groaned loudly, hand coming to his forehead. “Okay, stay in your eighties costumes, whatever.” 

“Oh, no.” Yeonjun shook his head. “I’m not walking around your family in bootyshorts.” 

Soobin laughed and put a card down. “Draw two!”

Beomgyu looked at him smugly, putting his UNO card down. “Draw four.” 

“Draw six, Soobin.” 

Yeonjun laughed as the pink haired took the cards, hands already filled, stopping when the doorbell rang. “Chicken?” 

“I’ll go.” Beomgyu stood up. “Don’t let him cheat, hyung.”

“You really kept the pink hair.” Yeonjun smiled as he fixed his cards. “But your roots are growing.”

“Yeah, Gyu dyes it. It was so expensive to do it at the salon.” 

“It is.” 

Soobin watched his boyfriend, who had already changed his hair color twice through these three months they were together. 

“Have I ever told you,” Yeonjun leaned in closer, “How pretty you are.”

Soobin hummed. “You did. Now stop cheating, I can see your cards.”

He kissed a sulking Yeonjun, making him grab the cards he was sitting on top of afterwards. 

They had matching jackets already, and matching shoes, and matching bracelets. Soobin received twice the nagging if he didn’t get enough sleep, but he also received twice the cuddles and kisses. 

Yeonjun’s audition was a fail, his favorite lucky pants had ripped in front of the judges. Beomgyu had fixed them, but now they were his unlucky pants. 

“Chicken’s here! Happy three months anniversary, babes.” Beomgyu came into the room with the bags. 

“It’s called mensiversary, actually.” Soobin helped him with the food. 

“It’s called I don’t care.” 

“Happy I don’t care, babes.” Yeonjun smiled. 

“How can we be three and neither of us are funny.”

Beomgyu glared at Soobin. “Uh, speak for yourself, me and Yeonjun hyung are funny.” 

“Binnie, this time you chose our date.” Yeonjun gave each of them a chicken piece. 

“Right.” The younger gasped. “First month Yeonjun took us clubbing, second month I took you thrift shopping.”

“And do I have to come up with a bad date idea too?” Soobin bit on his fried chicken. “Let’s just go to a cafe.” 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, grabbed a napkin and cleaned the corner of Soobin’s mouth. “Don’t you wanna do anything? An escape room? VR room? Movies? Ice skating?” 

“We already did all of that.” 

“Yes but it was fun.” Beomgyu picked up the bottle of soda. “We always go to cafes” 

“What about...” Soobin chewed as he thought. “Renting bikes at the Han River?” 

“Cute.” The younger smiled. 

“And then the grilled meat place we went to last time?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“Sure.” 

“Soobin, I thought you knew how to ride a bike.”

The taller looked up from the ground, he let Beomgyu get away with dropping the ‘hyung’ every now and then. 

“I do.” He glared at him. “There was a rock on the way.” 

Yeonjun chuckled a few feet away, still on his own bike. “There is nothing on the way.” 

Beomgyu sighed. “Can you stand up?” 

“Of course I can- Ow!” Soobin threw himself back to the ground, grabbing his knee.

“So dramatic.” Beomgyu picked up the fallen bike next to them. “Hyung, let’s return these.” 

“You alright, Bin?” 

“Yeah, I’ll just wait for you two here.” He waved them off. 

“Go sit on the bench.” Yeonjun frowned as he pointed to the seat. 

Soobin did as he was told, taking his phone out and scrolling through Instagram as he waited. 

“Dog cafe!” He exclaimed as he clicked on the profile. “Should’ve gone there.” 

He bookmarked the post, even if they didn’t do much of what he had saved. 

Somedays, he went on dates with Yeonjun, still feeling shy and flustered when the older was romantic with him. He went on dates with Beomgyu too, on which he was fond and affectionate with the younger. 

Other days, the other two went on dates, everything depended on the activity and their schedules. Still, they tried to hang out together the most. 

“Shaved ice for the injured.” Yeonjun smiled as he gave Soobin his cone. 

“You didn’t have to.”

“We still got plenty of time before dinner.” Beomgyu sighed before sitting next to him. 

“Let’s just enjoy the nice weather for a while.” 

“Gyu, did you bring your camera with you?”

The younger looked up at Yeonjun, pointing to the bag next to them. “Yeah, in there.” 

“Are we taking pictures?” Soobin sat up straighter. 

“I want to take one of you two.” Yeonjun turned on the film camera and brought it to eye level, waiting for the pair to finish fixing their hair. 

“I want one too.” Beomgyu giggled as he stood up and took the camera, pushing Yeonjun to sit next to Soobin and taking a picture. 

“Me too.” Soobin pouted. “Grab my cone.” He stood up, already forgotten about his knee as he took a picture of his boyfriends. 

“I’ll keep this in my wallet.” Yeonjun tried to look at the developing image. 

“Do you have a marker in your bag?” Soobin sat down again. 

Beomgyu searched in his bag for it. “Pen?” 

“Yeah.” Soobin grinned as he wrote down on the picture: ‘3 months’. “We should do this every month.”

“Will you be buying the film?” Beomgyu raised his brows. 

“No I will be buying dinner.” He poked the younger’s side. 

“Meat?” Yeonjun smirked. 

“Change of plans, the hyung pays for dinner.” 

Soobin opened his eyes slowly. The light in his room was too bright for him and everything was too warm. 

But that wasn’t a surprise, when your two boyfriends are clinging to your sides. 

“Guys.” He yawned. “What time is it?”

“Time to take a nap.” Yeonjun mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Don’t you have stuff to do?”

“Don’t _you?”_ Beomgyu lifted his head to catch the time in his phone. “It’s four PM, we barely slept an hour.” 

“You don’t have anything for the day?” 

Yeonjun groaned, putting a leg over Soobin’s. “Shut up.”

“Don’t kick me.” Beomgyu also put a leg over them, burying Soobin under both. 

“Alright.” 

Soobin chuckled and tried to make himself more comfortable as a human pillow. He kissed the two on the top of their heads before leaning back again and closing his eyes, letting out a content sigh with a smile. 

There, buried under those two cute nuisances, Soobin found out what happiness felt like.


End file.
